The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as a cut rambler Rose stem with hips, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Bapollu.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Wageningen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop thornless cut Rose selections with dark red hips and resistance to Powdery Mildew.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventors of two unidentified proprietary seedling selections. The cultivar Bapollu was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Wageningen, The Netherlands, in 1993.
Compared to plants of the female parent seedling selection, plants of the new Rose have brighter red-colored hips and are thornless. Compared to plants of the male parent seedling selection, plants of the new Rose are more resistant to Powdery Mildew.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at Wageningen, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Bapolluxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish the new Rose plant as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright stems with rounded to pyramidal display of dark red hips.
2. Thornless stems.
3. Very long postproduction longevity; cut stems with hips typically last at least 90 days.
4. Resistant to Powdery Mildew.
Compared to plants of the commercial Rose cultivar Kolsens, not patented, plants of the new Rose have brighter red-colored hips. In addition, plants of the cultivar Kolsens flower after about one year of growth whereas plants of the new Rose flower after about two years of growth.
The new Rose plant has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light or fertility level, without, however, any variance in genotype.